icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-10 MJHL Season
This is the 2009-10 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season. League Notes League schedules Showcase Weekend for October 9th to 11th at Dakota Community Centre in Winnipeg. Beausejour Blades are relocated to Steinbach and renamed Steinbach Pistons. Regular Season Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P Addison Winnipeg Saints 62 36 19 3 4 228 199 79 Selkirk Steelers 62 36 25 0 1 253 221 73 Winkler Flyers 62 29 25 7 1 216 216 66 Winnipeg South Blues 62 27 27 2 6 211 242 62 Steinbach Pistons 62 13 43 5 1 185 308 32 Sher-Wood Dauphin Kings 62 50 11 1 0 296 169 101 Portage Terriers 62 35 17 4 6 223 173 80 Swan Valley Stampeders 62 34 22 2 4 232 228 74 Neepawa Natives 62 34 24 1 3 205 189 72 OCN Blizzard 62 24 30 3 5 181 202 56 Waywayseecappo Wolverines 62 23 37 0 2 154 237 48 Playoffs • Dauphin Kings RBC Cup MVP ]]]] Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff :Anavet Cup Championship ::Dauphin defeated La Ronge Ice Wolves (SJHL) 4-games-to-1 see 2010 Anavet Cup Canada Championship Tournament :RBC Cup Championship ::Dauphin lost to Vernon Vipers (BCHL) in Championship Game see 2010 RBC Cup In Season Awards *Player of the Week *Players of the Month CJHL World Junior A Challenge ::::::::::see 2009 World Junior A Challenge CJHL Prospects Game • forward Jordan Neduzak • forward Brendan O’Donnell]] ::::::::::see 2009 CJHL Prospects Series World U-17 Hockey Challenge :::::::::see 2010 World U-17 Hockey Challenge All-Star Weekend MJHL Prospects Game All-Star Weekend in Winkler started on Friday, January 22, with the Addison Division hosted a 6 - 5 victory. Winnipeg South Blue's Brendan O'Donnell was named Player of the Game thanks to a 4 assist outing. ::::::::::see 2010 MJHL Prospects Game All-Star Game On Saturday, January 23 fans at the Winkler Arena witnessed a staggering total of 34 goals as the Addison Division won a 19-15 victory over the Sher-Wood Division. The big point getter was Selkirk Steeler veteran Josh Schappert. The 20-year old forward pumped in 4 goals and 2 assists for a 6 point outing. Player of the Game honours went to Winkler Flyer netminder Peter Alexander. ::::::::::see 2010 MJHL All-Star Game League Leaders Scoring Leaders Leading Goaltenders Awards Shane Luke • Dauphin Kings]] Taylor Dickin • Selkirk Steelers]] Steven Shamanski • Dauphin Kings]] David Aime • OCN Blizzard]] Shane Luke • Dauphin Kings]] Dwayne Kirkup • Swan Valley Stampeders]] Brendan O’Donnell • Winnipeg South Blues]] Joe Caligiuri • Dauphin Kings]] CJHL Award • Steven Shamanski • Dauphin Kings]] All-Star Teams First All-Star Team Taylor Dickin • Ryan Dreger • Shane Luke Selkirk Steelers • Dauphin Kings • Dauphin Kings Steven Shamanski • Dale Warkentin Dauphin Kings • OCN Blizzard David Aime OCN Blizzard Second All-Star Team Bryce Lamb • Craig Simchuk • Myles Stevens Dauphin Kings • Winnipeg Saints • Swan Valley Stampeders Paul Bonar • Peter Stoykewych Swan Valley Stampeders • Winnipeg South Blues Peter Alexander Winkler Flyers 'Rookie All-Star Team ' Eric Coulombe • Brendan O’Donnell • Tyler Swerdyliak Steinbach Pistons • Winnipeg South Blues • Neepawa Natives Mathew Backhouse • Rene Hunter Dauphin Kings • Portage Terriers Addison Herosian Steinbach Pistons Scholarships RBC Scholarship Joe Caligiuri • Dauphin Kings]] References *Manitoba Junior Hockey League *Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame *Hockey Hall of Fame *http://www.hockeydb.com/ *Winnipeg Free Press Archives *Brandon Sun Archives Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons